


winter means staying inside and next to a space heater, not outside ice skating.

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Bucky is Overprotective, Date au, Engagement, Fluff, Going on a date, Ice Skating, M/M, pre-serum steve, proposing, steve is terrible at ice skating, winterland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Bucky finds the perfect way to ensure that their date night ends with a cherished memory.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	winter means staying inside and next to a space heater, not outside ice skating.

"Stop arguing with me, punk. You’re gonna freeze to death and I’m not havin’ you stick your goddamn cold feet on my back again.” Bucky’s nose wrinkled as he argued with Steve, taking off the thick, fur-lined coat and wrapping it around Steve’s second layer of clothes. It was baggy on his skinny form, but it made him look adorable. Steve was already wearing his sweater, his own coat, two layers of pants, and three pairs of socks just to fit inside of his boots. He should know, Bucky helped him dress earlier. He mimicked a multicolored marshmallow at this point.  
  
“You’re actin’ like I’m about to freeze to death now! Seriously, this is all bulky!” Steve was pouting and continued to pout while Bucky wrapped his ma’s homemade scarf around his neck and lower face. It fogged up Steve’s glasses when he breathed. “Will you at least tell me where we’re going? I think I deserve to know that if you’re gonna wrap me up so tight.”  
  
“Nu uh.” Bucky’s head shook, sending a cascade of his wavy, brunette locks over his face. “Not gonna tell ya. You’re gonna be surprised. You’ve been working so hard on your classes, that I think you deserve a break. In fact, you _do_ deserve a break. Have I mentioned I’m so proud of you?” Bucky said this all in one breath, to the point his cheeks were tinting a shade of red beneath the layer of stubble. His dimples showed when he smiled at the smaller man.  
  
“You might’ve mentioned it. Seriously, Buck it's nothing. Plenty of people get full ride scholarships everyday.”Steve was determined to kiss those dimples, but it was hard to move in these clothes. He couldn’t really raise his arms, not to grab Bucky and shake him until he told him where they were going, he couldn't even hold onto the railing as they descended down the stairs, until they got to the subway. It was warmer down here, even with the smell of piss. “You are so impossible! Please just take your coat back. I know you’re cold. That arm isn’t the warmest thing in the world.”  
  
That was true. The metal arm wasn’t warm, in fact when it got cold, Bucky swore he lost some body temperature because of it. He normally tried to keep a compression sleeve on it or a glove to keep it from touching his or Steve’s body, but due to the whirling plates, the compression sleeve didn’t work so well. Tonight, he just wore the glove and the sweater over it. It did wonders to hide it from prying eyes, especially curious kids. Right now, Bucky didn’t feel like getting into the story on how he lost his arm. Scoffing, the brunette rolled his eyes as he took the coat back and pulled it over his frame. “There, happy? And for your information, yes they do, but you worked _hard_ for this scholarship. I’m proud of ya and we deserve to celebrate tonight before you’re lost in your architect work.”  
  
A small smile came to Steve’s lips, hidden by the baby blue and white striped scarf. He was finally able to move his arms and pulled it down to uncover his face, giving a wet cough as he did so. He made sure not to look at Bucky at that point, knowing the way his face would pull into a worried manner and how he’d offer his inhaler. “Yes, very, now I don’t feel like an overstuffed marshmallow.” His face was tinting a soft pink and it had nothing to do with the fact that the subway station was slowly getting warmer. “Thank you, Buck. I...I mean it. I know how I’ve been neglecting you, us just to focus on school, but I don’t wanna mess anything up! If I lose the scholarship, I can’t go. I can’t work for-for -”  
  
Sensing the panic starting to rise, Bucky pulled Steve into his chest and cradled the back of his head, half pushing the beanie off. Steve slacked into his arms and Bucky smiled, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Hush. I know, alright? I ain’t mad. Like I said, I’m proud of ya. You deserve this, kiddo. If anyone does, its you. Now, let’s try not to think of the immediate future and just enjoy tonight. Just us. Just you, my lovely boyfriend and us, going on a well deserved date.”  
  
Steve smiled into Bucky’s chest, because it was warm and he could still smell the tinge of oil on his skin, left over from Bucky’s day job as a mechanic. It was a smell that he’d come to love on him, one that made him relax. And because the man knew what to say, the perfect thing to say while Steve stammered for words and let emotions get in the way. “Still wanna know where we're going. It’s not healthy for a relationship to keep secrets.”  
  
And yet, Bucky didn’t respond. He just gave a shit-eating grin as the subway finally pulled up, holding Steve close as a crowd of people got off and another crowd, including the pair of them got on. He had Steve sit down and stood in front of him, the gloved hand wrapping around the support bar. The smile stayed on his face as he looked down at Steve, swinging ever so slightly as they started to move.   
  
In this dim, yellow light, Steve looked beautiful. It gave the blonde locks that stuck out from under the white beanie, with the black pom pom on top a softer look. His bright blue eyes shined, in a manner that always made Bucky’s throat feel like it was closing. He had the most beautiful, angelic features. The chiseled jawline, the way his pouty lips just looked so kissable. That sharp collarbone that he wanted to bite and mark, until Steve was perfectly bruised up. This man was just... _perfect._  
  
“What are you staring at? Do I have a bruise on my face?” Steve reached up to touch around his nose, over his eyes with his black-gloved fingers. No bruises, least that he could feel. The last time he was in a fight was over two weeks ago and that was because someone had called Sam a slur and Steve didn’t _think,_ he just punched the fuck out of the man, resulting in his thumb being jammed out of place.   
  
Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. He pulled Steve’s fingers from his face and leaned down, still holding onto the bar above his head to kiss the man. “No, dork. You’re perfect.”  
  
Steve snorted, unable to help himself. His cold nose brushed over Bucky’s and he smiled as they nuzzled together. He could taste the coffee on Bucky’s lips. “Shut up. You’re the dork, dork.”   
  
Looking up as the train started to stop, Bucky grinned. A child-like grin with his dimples showing. “We’re here. Just gotta walk a block or two past time square.”   
  
When Steve questioned, Bucky said nothing. Instead, he took Steve’s hand and lead him out of the subway, up the sloshy, wet steps, and out into the cold air. He kept an arm around the man’s shoulders as they walked past the decorated shops, with small Christmas trees, lights in the windows, and trinkets to buy.   
  
Rounding the corner, Bucky slipped behind Steve and pulled the scarf over the smaller man’s eyes, so he couldn’t see. He could hear Steve make a disgruntled sound, but just laughed at it. “C’mon, punk. I wantcha to be surprised. Stop being so difficult. I ain’t gonna let ya get bit by the bus.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m worried about! I’m more worried about falling down a manhole!” Steve grumbled, having to trust Bucky to lead him by the touch on his shoulder.   
  
“Please, as if I’d let you fall down there.” He rolled his eyes despite Steve couldn’t see it. “Just for a few more feet, alright?”  
  
Steve had to rely on his hearing to guide him beyond Bucky, had to rely on his hearing to tell him where they were. And his hearing wasn’t the best. It sounded crowded, but this was New York. Everything was crowded. They’d gotten off a block or two from Time Square, so where in the hell was Bucky leading him?   
  
Steve got his answer when the make-shift blind fold was taken off and the world was clear to him. Before him was a very familiar park with strings of beautiful white lights, wrapping around poles, through trees, and stringing through and above the small-hut-like shops. Each shop was filled with familiar and new treats, from homemade gifts like jewelry and clothes, to wonderful, delicious food you could only get once a year. Giant balls of stringed lights, bundled into various sizes rested at the base of trees, giving them a fae-like glow to them. Beyond the nestle of the hut-like shops was an ice skating rink. From his position and eyesight, Steve could see the trees surrounding it, wrapped up in lights and lit up in beautiful, white strands, against the dark buildings and night sky.  
  
At the beautiful sight of the huts, the smell of sweet and sharp cold, and the sounds of kids chatting and people murmuring and Christmas music playing, Steve’s heart jumped in his throat. It was no doubt his favorite time of year, because he loved the festivals. He loved the winter villages, to look at the shops and to get food he could only get this time of year, that included the best hot chocolate in the world, warm apple cider, waffles, eggnog, and every little treat that could grace his tongue. He’d honestly thought that Bucky had forgotten about the village. He tried to bring it up to the man in the past week, but Bucky seemed to dismiss him, too tired from work to talk.  
  
It seems he hadn’t forgotten afterall.   
  
Turning to look at the little punk, Bucky smiled, pulling Steve against his chest and letting his arms wrapped around his torso. “Merry Christmas, punk. Now let’s go get you hyped up on sugar.”  
  
Steve laughed into the man’s chest to hide the fact he was a tad emotional, blinking away the tears. He took Bucky’s hand and ran off down the paved street, stopping at the first, warm hut they came to. Each hut had its own brand of things they were selling, some were too expensive [and frankly, ugly in Steve’s fashion taste] clothes. Some were selling homemade jewelry, fudge, down to even some crochet goods. And Bucky tagged along with him as Steve oogled at every single one.   
  
They stopped at one stall, with a hot chocolate in hand, that Steve was really enjoying the rich taste, Bucky sipping on the apple cider behind him. “Hold on, Steve. I wanna look in here.” Bucky pointed to a shop they’d passed before, just to get to the hot chocolate stand. Inside, an elderly lady sat, her back to them. Bucky peeked over her shoulder, to watch her form a ring out of thin wires, twirling it around a pair of clippers. He hummed in amusement and awe, watching as she formed a heart shape out of the ring.   
  
While Bucky looked on in awe, Steve’s eyes fell down to one rustic ring in the case, simply because the dull light caught his attention. It was tarnished, compared to the other flashy and silver toned jewelry. This one was made of thicker metal rather than the thin wires the woman worked with. A celtic knot, an odd symbol he hasn’t seen since his mother passed sat on top. A beautiful, emerald green jewel sat right in the middle of the knot, the knot weaved and forming around it. The knot had been specially designed by the thin, wire metal into the form of the Celtic Tree of life. The emerald sitting right in the middle, small so it didn’t take up much space, but still let it be seen.   
  
He must’ve been staring at it for a while, because Bucky had, had a whole conversation with the elder woman, both of them staring at him when he looked up. His face flushed a soft pink as he caught their eyes. “I was just admiring your work.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not mine,” the woman laughed. “That’s my late husband’s. His last piece of work. I wanted to hold onto it, but...my husband always said his work was meant to be seen. Would you like to see it?”   
  
Steve’s head shook, pulling his hat down over his ears. “No, no thank you. I couldn’t possibly take that away from you or even begin to afford such a wonderful piece of work. Just...reminded me…” He cleared his throat and gripped the empty cup. “I’m going...trash…”  
  
Bucky pouted as he watched the smaller blonde scamper away before turning back to Aggie. “Steve’s mother was Irish, immigrated here when he was two. She died last year and he’s been having a terrible time adjusting.”   
  
The woman nodded, reaching into the case and pulling the ring out. She settled it inside a velvet ring box and brushed her fingers over the design. “Take it. Harold would’ve wanted you to have it. If it needs resizing, bring it back to me.”   
  
Bucky stared down at the ring box, a beautiful black color against the harsh white lights underneath the casing. He found himself shaking his head no. “I-I possibly can’t. I can’t...afford it.” They could barely afford Steve’s meds some weeks.  
  
“Sonny, Harold worked his whole life making people happy with his jewelry. He said he always knew when two people were gonna last. I don’t want money. I want your happiness.” She picked up the box and laid it in Bucky’s metal hand, closing his fingers around it. She squeezed his hand gently. “And I can tell how much you love him. Just come back to see me after you two get married, I want to design your wedding bands. You can pay me in happiness.”  
  
There were tears burning in Bucky’s eyes. He didn’t bother to try to blink them away, letting a few roll down his cheeks. His heart was in his throat, because he _wanted_ to propose to Steve. Wanted to propose the first time they met as kids. He wanted to give this punk the best life possible, but he couldn’t afford a ring. Not one Steve deserved and now...now this beautiful woman… He let out a small sob, pulling her into a gentle hug and kissing the side of her face. “Yes, ma’m. I promise.” Tucking the box in the inside pocket of his coat, Bucky took off after Steve.   
  
“There you are,” Steve laughed, hands stuffed inside of his pockets. Key sign he was getting cold and thinking. And given by the distant look on his face, as he looked at Abbie’s shop, Bucky knew it was the ring playing on his mind.   
  
He almost proposed right then and there, beside an overflowing trash can. Pulling Steve against his chest, he kissed the man’s forehead. “Yeah, she was talking to me about her husband. He died just last year, served in the Air Force for a few years. Why don’t we get something from the bakery? They got your eggnog waffles that you love, you weird freak.”  
  
Steve laughed it off as they waited in line. He seemed distant, lost in thought, bundled in Bucky’s jacket. He didn’t even seem to notice that the stand was out of his eggnog waffles or how Bucky ordered the gingerbread instead.   
  
“Hey, Stevie.” The brunette nudged the blonde with his shoulder. “You alright? Not having a seizure, are ya?”  
  
Steve blinked when he heard his name being called, frowning. “What? No...no, just thinkin’. It’s ma’s favorite time of year…”  
  
Bucky’s smile was smaller, a sad look in his eyes. He sat the waffle down on the table and pulled Steve against his chest, nuzzling his head. “I know, kid, I know. I miss her too. She would be so proud of you.” He tipped the man’s head back and pressed a kiss to his lips. Soft and gentle, his eyes sparkling. “Why don’t we go watch people skate, hm? Might get you out on that field. Here-”  
  
Once Bucky reached for the waffle, he found that they weren’t alone at the table. A squirrel had jumped from the lumbering trees above them and snatched up the waffle in his greedy little paws. The waffle was twice his size and he struggled to find a good purchase on it. They both laughed as the squirrel scampered off with the waffle that was twice its size, falling straight off of the table and into a bush.  
  
“That’s okay. Those are disgusting anyway.” Steve laughed, shaking his head. He kissed Bucky’s cheek, letting the man lead him towards the ice-skating rink.  
  
The rink was a sheen of ice with cuts and knicks made from the bladed shoes. Steve watched men and women and children move with such grace across the ice, grace he’d never possess. He watched the kids clung to their parents, being swung around. Last time he tried to skate, he was sixteen and broke his arm because he fell in the _right_ manner into the ice. Bucky had felt guilty for weeks over that incident.   
  
Leaning into the string of light covered, plastic barrier, Steve’s eyes fell to the woman twirling in mid air before landing perfectly on her skates. He sighed softly, shaking his head. Bucky patted his shoulder before leaving his side, climbing through the snow that had fallen last night, to talk to someone at the counter a few yards away. He returned ten minutes later, holding two sets of skates.   
  
“James, _no.”_ Steve breathed, shaking his head. “If I break my arm, I can’t draw or write. I’ll fall behind in class.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes at both being called James and Steve’s insistence that he wasn’t going to skate. “Just this once. You can hold onto me this entire time. You _need_ to get over this fear, bud. I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
  
And that was that, because Bucky was right even if Steve wouldn’t admit it. Steve pouted as they sat on a snow-covered bench and they traded shoes out, leaving them behind the counter. Bucky lead Steve out onto the rink, holding tightly to the man’s arm. He eased himself onto the ring first, getting his balance and the feel of the ice beneath his feet. For someone as large as he was, he was able to skate pretty fluidly. He twirled, causing ice to skurt at Steve’s feet. The man had stayed against the wall, gripping it until his knuckles turned white.   
  
"Steve you're gonna have to let go," Bucky pointed out. Poor thing was shaking on two legs, skates barely supporting him. "You're blocking the entrance."  
  
Steve shook his head, mouth dry at the idea of having to let go. He let go, he fell. He fell, he possibly damaged something or got a concussion or worse. He fell, then the annoyed people waiting by the entrance would trample over him and these blades were sharp. _Overreacting. He was just overreacting. Deep breath. Bucky had him._  
  
Closing his eyes, Steve took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, shoulders relaxed. He pushed himself off of the wall and almost at once, arms wrapped around him and pulled him against Bucky’s chest. He was safe here, he was warm here, this felt like home. That thought caused him to smile softly, looking up at Bucky through his thick eyelashes.   
  
“What are you smiling at?” With his arms under Steve’s armpits and holding him close, Bucky started to skate backwards. Difficult, but not impossible. He chuckled as he held the boy close, kissing his temple again. This felt right, holding Steve in the middle of winter, with the world rushing by them. It just felt like the two of them here and that’s what matters.   
  
“Nothing. Just, uh...you.” The words stuttered out of his mouth, Steve’s cheeks flushing a soft pink. They’ve been officially dating for over a year now and he still got butterflies when Bucky looked at him. “The lights make your face look pretty.” God, that was the worst thing to come out of his lips.   
  
While Steve was mortified at what he said, Bucky laughed. He shifted Steve, so he was in his arms and turned around, spinning Steve in his arms. He laughed again and listened to Steve laugh, his heart right in his throat. This. This is the feeling he wanted forever. This is the feeling he wanted to last a lifetime. A lifetime of Steve just smiling with his rosy cheeks, wearing too big jackets, and showing off those dimples. All he wanted was Steve to be happy and damnit, he was gonna do whatever it takes to give him that.   
  
It took Steve a long moment to realize that they were the only two people left in the rink. Everyone had left and they all now stood around it, watching them. He tugged on Bucky’s coat, to try to get the brunette to _look_ because, maybe they had to leave? Instead, Bucky settled him back onto his feet. He opened his mouth to question, but the brunette shook his head. A spotlight easee down on them, cascading them in a soft, white light. Steve’s heart was in his throat as he watched Bucky drop down to one knee and pull a velvet, black ring box out of his pocket.   
  
“Bucky what - “  
  
“Punk, just...just let me do this.”  
  
There were tears in Bucky’s eyes as he opened the box to reveal the ring from before, the one in Abbie’s shop and it all _hit_ Steve on what was happening. His hand covered his mouth and he felt the instant need to cry.   
  
“Steve, I love you.” Bucky said simply, giving a small laugh and shaking his head. A few tears rolled down his face as he did so. “Kid, I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than life itself. All those times as kids, when we played pretend marriage, I hoped one day we got to do that for real. I didn’t care where or who was there or what you was going to wear - rather it be my sister’s dress or a suit or hell, even us naked. I didn’t care, as long as you said I do. I couldn’t believe my luck when-when we met in preschool. When you started to cry because you missed your ma and cried so hard your nose bleed. Or when you punched that little jerk because he was teasing some little girl because she missed her mommy too. I knew right then and there that I loved you. That I wanted to protect you. And I..I promised your ma, on her deathbed that I would take care of you until my dying breath.   
  
And I mean it, kid. I love _you._ And I want to love you for the rest of our lives together. I want to grow old with you. I want to adopt too many grumpy cats and weird lookin’ dogs, just to see you smile and watch love each and every one. I want to see the wonders that you create. I want to see you smile and watch you sleep at night. I want to hold you close and love you until your dying breath. Steven, I-I want to simple love you. Will you marry me?”  
  
 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Steve wasn’t sure _when_ he started crying, but by the end of it he was. Tears rolled freely down his face and froze to his skin. He sniffed several times and slowly removed his hand from his mouth, his throat tight. He didn’t think. He threw himself at Bucky and slid down to his knees, sobbing into his shoulder.   
  
“Yes, yes, I love you. _I love you.”_   
  
Steve pulled Bucky down for a passionate kiss, the sound of roaring applause around them. He gave a wet laugh as the applause grew louder, but he didn’t care. His eyes were only for one man in front of him. A man with beautiful gray eyes, too long brunette hair, and a smile that meant the world to him. There was only one person in this world for him and that...that man was James Buchanan Barnes.


End file.
